


Hales family

by LoupSombre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance, mafia!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupSombre/pseuds/LoupSombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и Стайлз женаты и счастливо живут в пригороде в доме с белым заборчиком... Только есть один секрет, который Дерек скрывает от Стайлза - он глава мафиози.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hales family

**Author's Note:**

> написано по арту Gaby. на Teenwolf reverse.

– Привет, милый, – поздоровался Стайлз, прижав плечом трубку к уху. – Звоню узнать, как ты.  
– Привет, – тепло отозвался Дерек. – Все в порядке, детка. Ты дома?  
– Да, – пальцы Стайлза запорхали над клавиатурой ноутбука. – А ты где? Я заезжал в офис, но Лидия сказала, что тебя нет.  
– Я в гараже на Хиллер-стрит, – в голосе Дерека появилось легкое беспокойство. – Что-то срочное? Малыш, у меня дела, но я могу попробовать освободиться поскорее и…  
– О, нет, никакой спешки, – быстро проговорил Стайлз, сузив глаза. – Я хотел обсудить барбекю, которое мы устраиваем на будущей неделе. Это подождет.  
– Ладно, – ласково сказал Дерек. – Тогда до вечера.  
– Конечно, – Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула. – Люблю тебя.  
– И я тебя люблю, – попрощался Дерек и отключился.

Стайлз швырнул мобильник на письменный стол, взял в руки длинный карандаш и с хрустом сломал его пополам.  
Гараж на Хиллер-стрит! Как же! Лживая сволочь.  
Ты в ресторане на Спринг-роад, милый. И с тобой там не только Бойд, но и гребаный Айзек. _Опять_

Стайлз потянулся к телефонной трубке, набрал первые цифры номера Мэтта и стер их. Нет, он еще не уверен в измене на сто процентов, рано беспокоить адвоката. Сначала стоит застать Дерека с поличным, а потом уже Стайлз будет действовать. Если Дерек действительно завел роман на стороне, Стайлз с ним разведется, обдерет, как липку, и найдет себе нового альфу. Хотя теперь это будет сделать сложнее.  
– А еще я буду всю жизнь несчастен, потому что я-то тебя, козла, по-настоящему люблю, – пробормотал Стайлз и встал, раздраженно закатив стул за стол.

Он выключил ноутбук, запустил на своем смартфоне программу отслеживания сигнала мобильного телефона Дерека и спустился в гараж. Стайлз вывел на улицу мотоцикл, надел шлем, махнул Итану, дежурящему сегодня на воротах, и рванул по улице вниз. Добравшись до первого перекрестка, Стайлз резко взял вправо, промотался по узким улочкам и сменил направление. Наконец показался ресторан: Стайлз промчался мимо главного входа, развернулся, увидев, что заведение закрыто, и подкатил к черному входу, у которого как раз припарковались два больших грузовика. Судя по удушливому запаху мяса и огромным коробкам с овощами, шла поставка товара.  
Стайлз сверился со своим телефоном: нет, Дерек до сих пор внутри. Странно. Неужели этот Айзек не просто понравившаяся Дереку блядь, а кто-то особенный? Стайлз еще помнил, как в период ухаживания Дерек делал подобные вещи для _него_. Снимал целый ресторан, чтобы они могли спокойно поесть, выкупал все билеты на сеанс в кино – и вел себя как джентльмен, хотя Стайлз был не прочь поощрить старания Дерека. Это Стайлзу раньше привозили любимую группу, чтобы она сыграла на его дне рождения, Стайлзу доставались необычные сюрпризы и знаки внимания. А теперь его нагло наебывают.  
Ничего. Он пойдет и разберется.

Стайлз присмотрелся к снующим туда-сюда рабочим. Служащие ресторана уже расписались в накладных и встречали грузчиков непосредственно в подсобных помещениях. Выглядели эти грузчики самыми обычными парнями, так, может, Стайлзу прикинуться одним из них?..  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, Стайлз кинул в кустах свою тонкую толстовку, оставшись в джинсах и футболке. Конечно, никто из грузчиков не носит джинсы за три сотни баксов, но и в брендовых вещах они вряд ли разбираются. Стайлз ужом проскользнул к ближайшей машине и чуть не заорал от восторга. На один из ящиков кто-то бросил фирменную куртку с логотипом компании и кепку с козырьком.  
Бог на его стороне. Стайлз поспешно оделся, напялил кепку пониже и схватился за ближайший ящик. Оказалось довольно тяжело, но он перехватил ношу поудобнее и решительно шагнул к входу, у которого столкнулся с парнем, разгружавшим соседнюю машину.  
– Go-go, amigo, – подбодрил тот с непонятным акцентом и хлопнул Стайлза между лопаток.

Стайлз кивнул, дошел по коридору до первого поворота, поспешно поставил на пол коробку с початками кукурузы и шмыгнул в соседнее помещение. Телефон оповестил, что он приближается к объекту. Стайлз ухмыльнулся и спрятался от появившегося официанта среди стеллажей с маслом, уксусом и другими бутылками. Выждав, он вынырнул из своего укрытия и перебежками добрался до следующего коридора. Кажется, ему сюда. Стайлз осторожно выглянул и понял, что не ошибся: коридорчик выводил в зал для посетителей. Никакой двери, естественно, не было – только плотная ширма из материи. Стайлз на цыпочках добрался до ткани, глубоко вдохнул и заглянул в щелочку.  
Дерек сидел за центральным столиком и пил кофе. Значит, пара грязных тарелок на подносе у официанта принадлежали ему. Но с подозрениями про Айзека он облажался. За столиком Дерека сидел незнакомый мужчина – испуганный аккуратный очкарик с гладко зализанными волосами. А Айзек дежурил у закрытого шторами окна, и у них с Дереком точно не было никакого тайного свидания.

Стайлз облизал губы, прикрыл глаза, вознося благодарственную молитву святой деве, и снова открыл их. Зачем же Дерек солгал? Если это бизнес-встреча, откуда такая скрытность? Да и какой это, к херам, бизнес? Почему Дерек выглядит таким спокойным и одновременно опасным, а его собеседник трясется, будто вот-вот обделается?  
– У тебя два дня, – незнакомым, неприятно-расслабленным тоном сказал Дерек, поставив чашку на стол. – Ты же не подведешь меня, Харрис?  
– Что вы, сэр, – торопливо подтвердил очкарик – Харрис. – Я постараюсь…  
– Постараешься? – мягко перебил Дерек.  
Айзек осклабился и достал из кармана огромную связку ключей. Они звякнули, и Харрис побелел, как покойник.  
– Я все успею в срок, – пообещал он. – Не сомневайтесь.  
– Я не сомневаюсь, – дружелюбно улыбнулся Дерек и взглянул на Бойда: – Проводи.  
– Да, босс, – почтительно отозвался тот и шагнул к Харрису.

Стайлз, сглотнув, попятился и метнулся в маленькую комнатку, заставленную швабрами и тряпками. Он закрыл за собой дверь и остался в полнейшей темноте. А несколько секунд спустя услышал, как мимо прошел, тяжело шагая, Бойд и торопливо – Харрис. Стайлз потерпел, пока Бойд вернется, поправил кепку и, стараясь двигаться быстро и уверенно, пошел по коридору к выходу.  
– Эй, ты что здесь забыл? – рассерженно окликнул Стайлза уже у самого выхода парень в фартуке.  
– Lo siento, señor! Lo siento! – забормотал Стайлз, вскинув загорелые руки – чересчур свободная куртка удачно обнажила их до локтей.  
– Латиносы, – выругался повар и помахал в воздухе полотенцем, будто прогонял прочь собаку-попрошайку.  
Стайлз протиснулся за дверь, с облегчением выдохнул, оказавшись на свежем воздухе, разделся и зашвырнул одолженные вещи в грузовик. Он добрался до своей толстовки, завел мотоцикл и поехал в ближайшую кофейню.  
Ему надо было все обмозговать в тишине.

Бойд никогда не называл Дерека боссом. Он всегда обращался просто «мистер Хейл». А Стайлза и вовсе звал по имени.  
Подсмотренное в ресторане никак не вписывалось в привычную картину мира. Стайлз припарковался, зашел в полупустой Старбакс и взял себе огромный сладкий латте. Сделал несколько больших глотков, достал телефон и запустил поисковик. Следовало разобраться, что за хрен этот Харрис и какие дела он может вести с его мужем.

– Пишешь? – Дерек зашел на террасу и положил руки на спинку плетеного стула, в котором с удобством устроился Стайлз.  
Тот снял очки, протер глаза и откинул голову назад.  
– Почти закончил.  
– О чем на этот раз? – Дерек взъерошил Стайлзу волосы, обошел его и сел напротив.  
– Рассказываю, какие бывают форматы файлов и что они значат, – Стайлз сохранил документ и опустил крышку ноутбука. – Бойд снова подкинул тему.  
– Современные технологии не для него, – усмехнулся Дерек.  
– Он уникум, – Стайлз потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. – Знаешь, что он сделал? Захотел узнать текст песни и сменил у файла расширение с .mp3 на .txt.  
– И ничего не вышло? – давя улыбку, уточнил Дерек.  
– Я ему посочувствовал, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Когда смог перестать смеяться.  
– Молодец, – похвалил Дерек. – Видишь, а ты переживаешь, что не используешь свои знания. Благодаря твоей колонке местное население становится капельку грамотнее, чем раньше.  
– Я разжевываю элементарные вещи, – фыркнул Стайлз. – И не понимаю, почему меня все еще не уволили.  
– Если уволят, приходи работать ко мне, – привычно пошутил Дерек.  
– «Hales cars», – задумчиво сказал Стайлз. – И что я буду делать? Сочинять вам речевки для рекламных буклетов?  
– А чем плоха эта работа? Мог бы помочь мужу. Семье.  
– Блестящая идея! Но весь город и так знает твои автомастерские. Я бы сказал, что у вас безнадежно устарел слоган. «Семья о вас позаботится» – это реально ужасно, но он на слуху. Нет, мне у тебя нечего делать. Буду и дальше объяснять, зачем нужна «хроника» в фэйсбуке и как найти на компьютере потерявшийся файл.  
– Идет, – Дерек встал и протянул Стайлзу руку. – Поужинаем?  
– Да, – Стайлз убрал очки в нагрудный карман рубашки. – Ты, наверное, жутко голодный. Как дела в гараже?  
– В гараже? – переспросил Дерек.  
Стайлз с трудом прикусил язык.  
Да, милый, в гараже. Запоминай, что врешь своему омеге.  
– На Хиллер-стрит, – напомнил Стайлз. – Ты же поехал в гараж с очередной инспекцией и пропустил обед, пока разбирался с бумагами?  
– Я отправил одного из механиков за сэндвичем, – спокойно солгал Дерек. – В гараже все нормально. Ребята отлично справляются.  
Стайлз улыбнулся ему и с одобрением похлопал по груди. Ломать комедию становилось все тяжелее, но Стайлз пообещал себе не горячиться, пока не разберется, в чем дело.

Пока факты выглядели следующим образом:

1\. Вот уже пару месяцев Дерек ведет себя странно, что-то утаивает от Стайлза и недоговаривает;  
2\. Это вряд ли связано с похождениями на стороне;  
3\. Зато это связано с Адрианом Харрисом, работником местной страховой компании;  
4\. В отсутствие Стайлза начальник охраны Дерека обращается с ним излишне уважительно.

– Я по тебе соскучился, – шепнул Дерек ему на ухо и погладил по спине.  
Стайлз в ответ ограничился коротким поцелуем в губы.  
Кое-кому придется обойтись без секса, пока Стайлз не докопается до правды.

– Привет, Эрика, – поздоровался Стайлз, въезжая на пандус. – У меня в тачке что-то стучит, посмотрите? Только умоляю, не звони Дереку. Он каждый раз надо мной смеется!  
– Некоторые вещи альфам знать необязательно, – Эрика подмигнула ему и поправила лямку комбинезона. – Выпрыгивай. Можешь угостить себя кофе, пока я пошепчусь с твоей малышкой.  
– Ты хотела сказать – _отравить_ себя кофе? – осведомился Стайлз. – Иногда мне кажется, что ваша кофемашина производит не капучино, а неочищенный бензин!  
– У нашего кофе отличное октановое число, – Эрика убрала вылезшую светлую прядь под кепку. – Но если тебе не нравится – просто посиди в сторонке.

– Как скажешь, – согласился Стайлз. Он кивнул остальным мастерам, подошел к информационной стойке и взял в руки листовку.  
«Мы заботимся о ваших машинах с 1934 года», – гласил крупный заголовок, стилизованный под шрифты, популярные в старых рекламах. Стайлз посмотрел на выделенный жирным адрес – Хиллер-стрит, 24. Ниже шло перечисление остальных точек Дерека – целых двенадцать, охвачен весь Бикон-Хиллз.  
– Ну что там? – прокричал Стайлз, увидев, что Эрика уже открыла капот.  
– Пока не знаю, – отозвалась та.  
– Надо было к вам еще вчера заехать, – закинул удочку Стайлз.  
– Тогда бы тебе точно не удалось ничего скрыть от мужа. Дерек вчера нас навещал, – подмигнула ему Эрика.  
– Утром? – зевнул Стайлз.  
– Нет, в обед. Испортил нам с парнями перекус. Мы заказали пиццу, она успела остыть, пока мы сдавали отчет, – сказала Эрика и вновь полезла осматривать машину.

Стайлз криво улыбнулся и закусил костяшку на безымянном пальце – том, на котором красовалась полоска обручального кольца. Вот как. Дерек не так плох во вранье, как думал Стайлз. Все предвидел и перестраховался.  
Я-то думал, мы друзья, Эрика. А ты помогаешь моему мужу меня дурачить.  
– Стайлз! – проорала Эрика, возмущенно вынырнув наружу. – Ты… Да ты просто…  
– Не сдерживайся, – разрешил Стайлз.  
– Ты придурок! – Эрика вытащила шариковую ручку в металлическом корпусе. – Стучит в машине, ах, что же у меня случилось?! Ты что, сам лазил под капот?  
– Да я очиститель заливал! – спешно начал оправдываться Стайлз. – Она выпала, наверное! Эрика, прости, как я могу загладить свою вину?  
– Привези мне стаканчик нормального кофе, и мы в расчете, – Эрика подошла и запихнула найденную ручку Стайлзу в карман.  
– Ладно, – покаянно согласился Стайлз. – Умоляю, не говори Дереку!  
– Меня подмывает, но так и быть, договорились. Твой позор умрет вместе со мной, – Эрика вытерла руки, сняла кепку и с наслаждением потрясла волосами. – Сейчас тебе заправят бак и можешь пользоваться машиной.  
– Ты меня спасла, – Стайлз легко поцеловал ее в щеку, и Эрика польщенно хихикнула.

Что ж, обидное открытие. Стайлзу всегда нравилась Эрика, и тем печальнее было обнаружить ее предательство.  
Служишь тому, кто платит, красотка? Твой выбор.  
Стайлз дождался, пока ему вернут ключи, съездил за кофе для Эрики и отправился по следующему адресу. Дерек лгал ему по-крупному, придется принимать меры.

– Привет, Эйдан! – поздоровался Стайлз. – Помнишь Дэнни?  
– Здравствуйте, сэр, – вежливо поприветствовал Дэнни Эйдан.  
– Привет, – скованно отозвался Дэнни.  
Стайлз ухмыльнулся. Он-то отлично знал причину такого поведения – Дэнни нравился брат-близнец Эйдана, и это было взаимно, но делать первый шаг никто не торопился.  
Дебилы.  
– Дерек дома? – спросил Стайлз.  
– Мистер Хейл еще не вернулся, – сообщил Эйдан.  
– Эх, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Попроси принести нам с Дэнни чего-нибудь попить. Безалкогольного. Мы будем в кабинете.  
– Сделаю, – Эйдан достал телефон, а Стайлз тронул Дэнни за рукав.

Они добрались до кабинета Дерека. Стайлз сходил в свою комнату за родным ноутбуком и, вернувшись, протянул его Дэнни.  
– Официальная причина, почему ты здесь – поломка моего «мака», – сказал Стайлз.  
Дэнни закатил глаза:  
– Давай его сюда.

Стайлз загрузил систему, и вовремя: им принесли лимонад, и служанка наверняка заметила, что они с Дэнни вдвоем пялятся в экран ноутбука Стайлза. Отлично, первая часть алиби есть.  
– А на самом деле? – спросил Дэнни, когда они снова остались одни.  
– А на самом деле мы будем разбираться с тем, что спрятано вот здесь, – Стайлз вытащил ноутбук Дерека из небольшого сейфа в стене.  
– Зачем взламывать ноут твоего мужа? – поморщился Дэнни. – Ты опять думаешь, что он тебе изменяет?  
– Я все время это думаю, – поправил его Стайлз. – Черт возьми, ты сам омега, ты должен меня понимать!  
– Да я бы его с ног до головы жучками и камерами обвешал, – признался Дэнни и включил компьютер Дерека. – Тут стоит пароль. Ты знаешь комбинацию или будем обходить?  
– Это просто. Двадцать седьмое июня, вбей по буквам задом наперед. Могу продиктовать, – рассеянно сказал Стайлз и сделал большой глоток лимонада.  
– У него стоит в качестве пароля дата вашей свадьбы, а ты еще о чем-то беспокоишься?  
– Когда он за мной ухаживал, был период, когда я думал, что на меня запал импотент – настолько он был вежлив, предупредителен и по-старомодному сдержан. А после первой брачной ночи я реально не мог ходить. Дереку нельзя доверять. Он делает так, как считает правильным делать, а думать может совершенно иначе, – пожаловался Стайлз. – Поэтому я всегда настороже.

– О’кей. Я стал завидовать тебе немного меньше, – Дэнни достал флешку. – Начинаем?  
– Подожди, – Стайлз склонился над лэптопом, запустил текстовой редактор и создал файл.  
– «Как скачать онлайн-видео», – прочитал Дэнни. – Тебе не надоело страдать херней? Стайлз, ты был вторым на потоке – сразу после меня. Ты способен на большее, чем… это.  
– IT-технологии мое хобби, я не хочу губить себе удовольствие, просиживая часами на стуле и копаясь в коде, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Во мне никогда не было твоей усидчивости, Дэнни-бой!  
– Верно, – согласился Дэнни. – Все, вторая часть алиби готова?  
– Да, запускай свою Армани, – Стайлз оперся ладонью на стол. – Дебильное название для программы.  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь, – Дэнни сощурился и быстро застучал по клавишам. – Моя девочка так же эффектна, как этот божественный аромат.  
– Вот поэтому ты все еще свободен, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Знаешь, Итану нравится запах жареных крылышек и пива, он любит гонять на мотоцикле и орать на стадионе, подбадривая наших «волков». Тебе стоит побыть чуть менее изысканным.  
– Мы давно не в девятнадцатом веке, я не собираюсь подстраиваться под вкусы альфы, – отрезал Дэнни. – Даже если у меня от него мокро в трусах.  
– Смотря в чем подстраиваться, – не согласился Стайлз. – Некоторые вкусы Дерека при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались… ничего.  
– Ты снова перестал с ним спать? – удивился Дэнни, вынужденно бездействуя. Армани сражалась с файерволом, на экране плясали столбики цифр, в правом верхнем углу рисованная дева-воительница билась на мечах с полуголым крестьянином.  
– Я на него зол, пусть помучается, – проворчал Стайлз и подбодрил девицу: – Давай уже, добивай!

Дева воткнула меч в поверженного противника, тот померцал и исчез с характерным для игрушек девяностых звуком. Дэнни торжествующе улыбнулся:  
– Готово. Сейчас мы узнаем все, что спрятано на жестких дисках.  
– Ты гений, чувак! – Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Ты мог бы сделать это сам, – польщенно хмыкнул Дэнни и начал просматривать зашифрованный отчет. – Ладно, поехали. Давай начнем с финансовых операций.  
– Естественно, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Нажми сюда, этот номер счета мне знаком.

Дэнни поколдовал, и Стайлз всмотрелся в записи. Это был их совместный с Дереком счет: траты по нему ничем не удивляли. Расходы на дом, покупки, оплата счетов – все как обычно. Дэнни открыл информацию по следующему. Стайлз снова сосредоточился. Это был расчетный счет «Hales cars». Его стоит проанализировать повнимательнее, вдруг у Дерека проблемы на работе, поэтому он чудит? Скрывает от Стайлза неприятности, чтобы не нервировать его? Дерек бы мог, он достаточно старомоден для этого.  
– Нет, не сворачивай! – запротестовал Стайлз. – Я еще не все…  
– Но тут есть еще один, – указал Дэнни, подведя курсор к новой строчке.  
– Вот черт! – Стайлз охнул, увидев сумму, числившуюся на балансе. – Ну-ка, ну-ка, открой его!  
Дэнни отпил лимонад, загрузил данные и немного уменьшил формат, чтобы видеть все движения средств за последний месяц. Стайлз заскользил глазами по незнакомым названиям. Счет был явным оффшором, сюда стекались непонятные поступления с очень расплывчатым пояснением назначения. Большинство переводов приходили из-за границы, но было несколько местных. Стайлз уже хотел попросить Дэнни вернуться к предыдущему счету – с этим можно и потом разобраться, как друг вдруг тихонько выругался.

– Твою мать! Стилински, я тебя ненавижу! – прошептал он. – Во что ты меня втравил, идиот?  
– Я уже два года Хейл, а не Стилински, – поправил его Стайлз. – Дэнни, ты о чем?  
– Разуй глаза! – возмущенно сказал Дэнни и указал курсором на одну из строчек. – Ты видишь?  
Армани послушно развернула дополнительно окно, в котором раскрылась цепочка поступлений. Стайлз сглотнул. Сумма прошла через четыре подставные фирмы, но отправили ее из «Арджент инкорпорейшн». Компании, принадлежавшей криминальной семье, которую вывели на чистую воду примерно полгода назад. Их дело прогремело на всю Калифорнию, за решетку отправились все Ардженты, кроме младшей дочери: было доказано, что девушка не замешана в семейном бизнесе. Какого черта Дереку поступают деньги от этих людей? И почему их счета до сих пор не заморожены?

– Твой Дерек вляпался во что-то очень нехорошее, – в трансе пробормотал Дэнни. – Стайлз, это пиздец. Если он узнает, куда мы влезли, он нас убьет. Меня точно. Я же чувствовал, что нельзя соглашаться! Ты еще в колледже был источником семидесяти процентов моих проблем! И я сам, сам тебя познакомил с Хейлом! Фак!  
Стайлз взял со стола карандаш и взмахнул им, направив острый кончик на лоб Дэнни.  
– Обливиэйт, – сказал он и снова уставился в экран. – Расслабься, Дерек ни о чем не узнает.  
– А если узнает?  
– Откуда? – удивился Стайлз. – Мы же просто посмотрели, что у него тут творится.  
– И больше смотреть не будем, – отрезал Дэнни. – Стайлз, все, хватит! Я умываю руки.  
– Да тише, тише! – Стайлза тоже напрягла информация об Арджентах, но зачем психовать? Вдруг есть какое-то логическое объяснение происходящему? – Пусть твоя малышка скопирует для меня все данные с жесткого диска на независимый сервер и оставит возможность ими управлять. Подключишь?  
– О’кей, – нехотя согласился Дэнни. – Ты мне будешь должен.  
– Могу устроить тебе свидание с Итаном, – предложил Стайлз.  
– Думаю, я обойдусь без встречи с охранником твоего подозрительного мужа, – отказался Дэнни.  
– Завтра в семь Итан идет в кино на тот французский фильм, о котором ты говорил, – рассказал Стайлз. – Не хочешь присоединиться?  
– Ему нравится Режи Ронсар? – глаза Дэнни расширились и заблестели. – Никогда бы не подумал, что он разбирается в артхаусе.  
– Может быть, он не такой тупой, каким выглядит, – подмигнул ему Стайлз, раздумывая, как бы поаккуратнее всучить билет Итану. – И ты, разумеется, приглашен на наше барбекю на следующей неделе. Могу заплатить за взлом, но что-то мне подсказывает, что деньги ты не возьмешь.  
– Я нормально зарабатываю, – подтвердил Дэнни. – Ладно. Проследи, чтобы твой Дерек не подвесил меня за яйца, и мы в расчете.  
– Если Дерек хотя бы подумает о чужих яйцах, я его сам за что-нибудь подвешу, – отозвался Стайлз. – Не парься.

Вопреки панике Дэнни, он чувствовал себя отлично. Настроение стремительно повышалось, в крови гулял охотничий азарт. Стайлз понимал, что напал на след, и все странности Дерека связаны с бизнесом, деньгами и прочей херней, а вовсе не с их семейными отношениями. И это было замечательной новостью.  
Пока в их браке все в порядке, Стайлз справится с чем угодно.

– Стайлз? – вкрадчиво протянул Дерек, недвусмысленно погладив его по бедру. – Тебе еще долго?  
Стайлз рассеянно почесал щеку и подслеповато сощурился. Надо уменьшить яркость монитора, глазам больно. Вечно он забывает, какое в спальне дерьмовое освещение.  
– Эм, не знаю, хочу подтянуть сюда пару ссылок. И надо собрать в фотошопе сделанные скрины, иначе никто ничего не поймет.  
– А это не может подождать до завтра? – Дерек поцеловал его в плечо и игриво куснул, весьма откровенно намекая на свои желания.  
Стайлз повернулся к нему и погладил Дерека по шее.  
– Я потеряю мысль и собьюсь, – извинился Стайлз. – А у меня горят сроки. Дерек, полчаса, ладно?  
– Не знаю, что меня удерживает от того, чтобы отобрать у тебя мой собственный ноутбук и повести себя, как первобытный альфа, – проворчал Дерек.  
– То, что ты не первобытный альфа, и я обижусь, а ты меня любишь, – пробормотал Стайлз, внутренне застыв от волнения. Как Дерек отреагирует на его слова?  
– А ты этим пользуешься, – вздохнул Дерек с такой искренней досадой, что Стайлз неожиданно расслабился. Он снова коротко взглянул на Дерека, и тот воспользовался ситуацией.

Дерек ловко спихнул ноутбук с колен Стайлза, закинул лапу ему на затылок и поцеловал скривившийся в негодовании рот. Стайлз шлепнул его по груди, приоткрыл губы и на несколько мгновений потерялся, провалившись в поцелуй. Дерек всегда целовался отменно, с настойчивой нежностью, от которой у Стайлза мозги падали прямиком в зад. Стайлз с силой проскреб когтями по голове Дерека, засосал его язык, наслаждаясь чужим вкусом, и увернулся, стоило ему заметить руку, подбирающуюся к члену.  
– Сбавь обороты, приятель, – Стайлз отстранился и не дал Дереку опять перехватить контроль. – Глуши мотор. Холостой ход, Дерек, все, стоп! Тормози.  
– Ты загубишь двигатель такой ездой, – притворно сердито сказал Дерек.  
– Да неужели? А мне казалось, этот двигатель рассчитан на долгую работу. В техничке было сказано что-то насчет «до самой моей смерти». Так и знал, что ты вешаешь лапшу на уши своим клиентам, Хейл. Твое лицо подошло бы криминальному авторитету. Дон Дерек, а не честный делец. Надеюсь, наши дети пойдут в меня.  
У Дерека расширились глаза. Он успел возмущенно открыть рот, услышав критику своей внешности, но его эмоции явно изменились.  
– Мое лицо отлично подходит _мне_ , Стайлз, – произнес Дерек и, не выдержав, улыбнулся: – Но я не против, чтобы наши де…  
– Да-да, – Стайлз поставил ноутбук обратно к себе на колени, пресекая зарождающийся неудобный разговор. – Малыш, я правда хочу закончить.

– Вот она, – задумчиво пробубнил Дерек в потолок, ткнув в него пальцем. – Вот причина, почему я на тебе женился.  
– Что? – отвлекся Стайлз. – Какая? То есть, что, появилась новая? Мы оба знаем, что ты просто хотел меня трахать на законных основаниях.  
Дерек шлепнул его по бедру.  
– _Малыш_. Ты единственный омега, который решил, что меня можно так называть.  
– Господи, с кем же ты встречался до меня? С роботами?  
– Нет, просто альф не называют «малышами», – зевнул Дерек.  
– Если любят – называют, – возразил Стайлз. – И не только тебя, не чувствуй себя таким исключительным. Вы просто не признаетесь в этом друг другу. Дерек, продолжишь мне мешать – уйду дописывать в кабинет.  
– Я не мешаю, – Дерек оперся локтем на подушку. – Я всего лишь…  
– Страйк, – решительно сказал Стайлз, слезая с кровати. – Все. Твоя жизнь на нуле, и пока мое терпение медленно наполняет шкалу обратно, я ушел работать.  
– Твоя шкала размером с наперсток, – Дерек кинул ему халат.  
– Твоя еще меньше, – Стайлз склонился, чмокнул Дерека в колючую щеку и пошлепал в кабинет, шаркая кое-как надетыми тапками.  
Какое счастье, что он успел вдоль и поперек изучить Дерека. Ситуация разворачивалась ровно так, как Стайлз ее спланировал.

В кабинете было темно. Стайлз забрался в свое любимое кресло в углу, включил торшер и потянулся. Если потом кому-нибудь придет в голову просмотреть видео, никто ничего не заподозрит. Стайлз открыл крышку, недрогнувшей рукой свернул файл с давно законченной статьей и залез на сервер, который они создали с Дэнни.  
Дерек заслужил наказание за свое вранье, и Стайлз выступит в роли Фемиды. Вместо меча у него будет ноут, вместо весов – роутер, а вместо повязки на глазах – отличный файервол. Стайлз помудрил и взломал внутреннюю защиту компьютера. Если парни Дерека действительно хороши, они сильно удивятся, осознав, что Стайлз ломал ноутбук Дерека через сервер, хотя прекрасно мог сделать это напрямую. Но так было безопаснее и давало определенную фору.

Стайлз увлеченно принялся обходить препятствия, одно за другим, и позволил себе лишь осторожно улыбнуться, когда убедился, что ему все удалось. Теперь оставалось самое интересное – обчистить секретный счет Дерека. Путь Стайлз продумал заранее, его следовало только активировать. Да воздастся слава оффшорным зонам, гарантирующим клиентам конфиденциальность и безопасность.  
Гибралтар – Маврикий – Гренада – остров Джерси. Попробуй найти концы, Дерек.  
Стайлз взглянул на часы. Он здесь уже тридцать семь минут, надо бы поторопиться. Стайлз закончил отправлять основную сумму и взялся за вторую, гораздо мельче. Те деньги – двадцать семь миллионов – вернутся через несколько дней обратно. А вот эти пять миллионов останутся в распоряжении Стайлза. Вдруг Дерек не оценит шуточку мужа, и их отношения закончатся плохо?

Стайлз бы не стал брать деньги себе, но с некоторых пор ему следовало заботиться кое о ком еще.  
– Если папочка окажется ублюдком, ты все равно пойдешь в колледж, луковка, – шепнул сам себе Стайлз, мысленно визуализировав зародыш в своем животе. Почему-то ему представился улыбчивый сперматозоид с глазами.  
Жуть.

Стайлз поморгал, прогоняя пугающий образ, ликвидировал следы взлома и спокойно выключил компьютер. Он убрал ноутбук в сейф и бесшумно двинулся обратно, гадая, как бы отмазаться от секса, на который так рьяно настроился Дерек, лишенный внимания омеги последние две недели – аккурат с того момента, когда Стайлз заподозрил себя в беременности. У Стайлза не было комплексов или предубеждений, но сначала ему казалось странноватым трахаться с ребенком в животе, а потом он приревновал к Айзеку, что привело к еще более неприятным открытиям.

Стоит пока воздержаться от близости, хотя и очень хочется. Стайлз уныло потер себя по груди, приласкав затвердевшие от мыслей о Дереке соски, зажмурился, постоял и открыл дверь в комнату. В спальне горел ночник – со стороны кровати Стайлза, а Дерек мирно спал, еле слышно похрапывая и сладко обняв подушку.  
Стайлз придушил рванувшееся наружу разочарование, аккуратно залез на свою половину, невесомо поцеловал Дерека в затылок и выключил свет. Если все сложится хорошо, к барбекю они с Дереком все выяснят и объявят на празднике о скором рождении маленького Хейла.

Или о разводе, угодливо подсказало ему подсознание. Стайлз раздраженно закрыл глаза, замотался в одеяло и заснул, сердитый на весь мир целиком. Кроме, почему-то, главного виновника своих проблем – Дерека.  
К нему он испытывал иррациональную, ничем не оправданную нежность.  
Чертовы гормоны.

Дерек развернул свежую газету, брезгливо перелистнул несколько страниц, посвященных статье о свадьбе дочери мэра – тот начал подкладывать свою дочурку-омегу под каждого толстосума с тех пор, как она вошла в нужный для заключения брака возраст; даже пытался сосватать ее Дереку, но тогда в его жизни уже появился Стайлз. Да и подпорченным товаром Дерек брезговал. Он привык к высшему сорту, к лучшему из лучших.

Служанка принесла чашку черного кофе и забрала грязную тарелку. Ее появление выдернуло Дерека из нахлынувших воспоминаний о том, сколько времени и сил понадобилось, чтобы как следует поухаживать за Стайлзом, не залезая при этом к нему в штаны. Дерек с первых встреч уверился, что этот омега станет его мужем. В Стайлзе скрывалось нечто притягивающее, разбудившее острые собственнические чувства. До знакомства с ним Дерек никогда не испытывал таких эмоций. Было то, что принадлежало ему, и за любым посягательством на его собственность, естественно, следовало наказание. Он не мог оставить без внимания напавшую на его парня шайку или чересчур вольные высказывание конкурентов в прессе о нем самом или его бизнесе. Дерек никогда не отказывал своим парням в помощи – будь то правая рука, Айзек, или не славящийся спокойным нравом Эйдан. Они были в Семье. А все, что так или иначе вредило членам Семьи, вызывало определенные реакции. Дерек знал, как надо делать, а как не надо. Отец хорошо его научил перед своей смертью.  
Стайлз же своей энергией, своей отдачей, своими чувствами разбудил его настоящего. И Дерек не представлял в роли своего мужа кого-то другого. Да и не хотел представлять.

– Ты рано, – зевнул Стайлз, входя в столовую, и сладко потянулся.  
– Не спалось, – улыбнулся ему Дерек и отложил газету в сторону. – Опять поздно вчера лег?  
Стайлз нахмурился, вытянул губы, раздумывая над ответом, а после пожал плечами.  
– Я не смотрел на время. Но ты уже дрых, когда я пришел, – в голосе послышалась легкая обида.  
Дерек поджал губы, стараясь не улыбнуться. Если бы не повторная встреча с Харрисом, они поднялись бы наверх и занялись любовью. Дерек жутко соскучился по Стайлзу. И это оказалось чертовски неприятным чувством, потому что Стайлз все время был рядом, такой тепленький, сексуальный, но в кровати они просто спали. Дереку перестало хватать поцелуев, ему хотелось большего. Может быть, сегодня у него получится освободиться пораньше?

В коридоре раздался громкий топот. Дерек опустил взгляд и слегка повернул голову, прислушиваясь к учащенному сердцебиению Айзека и звуку его шагов.  
Странно. Айзек славился своим хладнокровием, что и позволяло ему занимать его место – место того, кто лично решает Проблемы.  
– Б… Мистер Хейл, доброе утро! Стайлз! – нарочито бодрым голосом поздоровался Айзек, влетев в столовую, и громко выдохнул.  
Дерек посмотрел на него и понял, что что-то случилось. Айзек был взмыленный, будто несся сюда на своих двоих, а не на машине; на его лице застыло безумное выражение, а на губах – неестественная, широкая улыбка, так ему не свойственная.  
– В чем дело? – спокойно спросил Дерек.  
Айзек пальцами зачесал назад всклокоченные волосы и вытер рот, вокруг которого проступила испарина.  
– Произошло кое-что, срочно требующее вашего присутствия, – протараторил он и покосился на Стайлза.  
– Что-то серьезное? – с беспокойством спросил тот.  
– Жди меня в машине, – кивнул Дерек Айзеку, встал из-за стола и подошел к Стайлзу. Затем, как и всегда, наклонился и поцеловал его в висок. – Если что-то действительно серьезное, а не обычное паникерство Айзека, я тебе сообщу.  
– О’кей, – согласился Стайлз и напряженно улыбнулся. – Держи меня в курсе.  
Дерек вышел из столовой и быстрым шагом направился в сторону выхода. Не зря его сегодня мучила бессонница. Предчувствие грядущей катастрофы увеличивалось с каждой минутой все сильнее.

– Что случилось? – спросил Дерек, захлопнув заднюю дверь своей машины. За рулем сидел Эйдан – можно было говорить открыто.  
– Босс, счет Семьи опустел, – выдохнул Айзек и застыл в ожидании реакции.  
У Дерека перехватило горло, а перед глазами на несколько мгновений помутнело. Затем он выпустил когти, сжал пальцы в кулаки и быстро взял себя в руки. Они еще недостаточно отъехали от дома, и Стайлз своим чутким омежьим носом мог уловить его эмоции. А этого нельзя было допустить.  
Муж должен быть в стороне от дел Семьи, не стоит его волновать.  
Айзек вытащил из подлокотника салфетки и протянул их Дереку.  
– Когда это произошло? – хрипло спросил Дерек, вытирая ладони от крови и оглядывая свой костюм. Не испачкал. Отлично.  
– Ночью, босс. Парни вчера следили за поступлениями. Харрис перевел деньги, и тогда счет был в полном порядке, а сегодня утром, когда парни влезли в систему, там оказался… ноль. Ни единого цента.  
Дерек повернулся к Айзеку, чувствуя жгучую ярость.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то ночью взломал нашу систему безопасности и обчистил меня?  
– Да. Я посадил парней. Они пытаются найти следы.  
– Кто еще в курсе?  
– Я, Эйдан, Итан, Бойд и двое из отдела безопасности.  
– Эти двое хороши? Им можно доверять?  
– Я лично их проверил. Они чистые, – закивал Айзек и громко сглотнул. Его до сих пор трясло.  
– Беты?  
– Да, босс.

Бетам можно было доверять. Их легко напугать, но на предательство они не способны. Природа хорошо подшутила над ними, забрав способность к размножению, возможность быстро залечивать раны. Их регенерация была слабее, чем у обычного животного. Зато мозгами они выгодно отличались от большинства оборотней. Иметь хороших бет в Семье было разумным решением.  
Дереку рассказывали, что его дядя, которому предназначалось стать наследником, родился бетой и в полугодовалом возрасте был отдан в резервацию. В идеале Дерек хотел, чтобы в Семью вошел именно он. Только вот новостей от дяди Питера не поступало уже больше десяти лет. Информаторы приносили разные слухи о его судьбе: служба при военном гарнизоне, политическая карьера, работа в научных лабораториях, а кто-то говорил, что Питер давно мертв.  
После смерти матери у Дерека не осталось родственников, с которыми можно было посоветоваться, обсудить дела Семьи. Стайлза посвящать в этот грязный мир не хотелось. Он был той тихой гаванью, где Дерек мог расслабиться, сбросить постоянную настороженность и быть самим собой, без оглядки на статус главы Семьи, без страха получить нож в спину.  
Айзек, Бойд или Эйдан с Итаном были хорошими, преданными парнями, и Дерек им доверял. Но они не родились Хейлами, они не видели мир так, как видел он сам. Они не так хорошо знали историю Семьи, не догадывались о многих вещах. В них пока оставалось много спеси, им не хватало опыта. И нынешняя ситуация это лишний раз доказала. Айзек не смог сдержать свои эмоции, чересчур перепугавшись. Он показал страх перед Стайлзом, зародил в нем беспокойство. И Дерек за это злился на Айзека.  
Айзек его подвел.

Дерек отвернулся к окну и стиснул челюсти. Кто бы ни был этот вор, он зря связался с Дереком Хейлом.

С улицы слышалась ругань Джексона и терпеливые, но чересчур громкие ответы Скотта. Дерек потер виски пальцами, встал из своего кресла в кабинете и подошел к распахнутому окну, выходящему на задний двор. Эта парочка идиотов опять раздражала своими криками и ссорами, но дело свое они знали, не придраться. Хотя Дерек не понимал, как этих двоих вообще занесло в ландшафтный дизайн? Джексону бы в модели податься, а из Скотта бы вышел, скажем, ветеринар.  
Тем не менее, Скотт с Джексоном занимались тем, чем занимались, и всегда работали вместе и никак иначе. А еще они были давними друзьями Стайлза, поэтому все манипуляции с дизайном участка не обходились без их присутствия. Вчера эти творцы приволоклись с новыми идеями «легкого» изменения и без того красивого заднего двора. Дерек не видел необходимости что-то менять – подрезать кустарники, может быть, и придать прежнюю форму живой изгороди. Но Скотт с Джексоном считали иначе, а Стайлз им в этом потакал.

Дерек вздохнул, по-прежнему ощущая гнетущее беспокойство. Оно жужжало, будто надоедливая муха, и никак не отпускало. Беты работали, не жалея сил, под присмотром психующего больше всех Айзека и мрачного Бойда. Следов, однако, так и не нашли. Кто-то отлично потрудился, чтобы прибраться за собой. А это наводило на определенные мысли. Кому выгодны проблемы Дерека? Если начать с самого простого – всем. Семья Хейлов уже давно держит город под своим присмотром. Другим здесь нет места и никогда не будет, Дерек не привык делиться. Ярким примером послужили Ардженты, влезшие без спроса на его территорию и начавшие решать свои дела.  
Неужели они снова взялись пакостить?

Дверь за спиной открылась и закрылась. Послышались тихие шаги, а потом Стайлз обвил Дерека сзади руками и на мгновение прижался всем телом. У Дерека вниз по спине пробежала дрожь. Он накрыл руки Стайлза своими, но тот сразу их убрал и отошел, глядя на одиноко прикапывающего зеленый куст Скотта; Джексона не было видно.

– Их обязательно было звать? – спросил Дерек.  
– Конечно, – важно кивнул Стайлз. – Я хочу, чтобы барбекю прошло отлично.  
– Оно всегда проходит отлично.  
– Потому что _они_ всегда подготавливают задний двор, милый, – улыбнулся Стайлз, искоса взглянув на Дерека. Тот фыркнул и отвернулся, наблюдая за тем, как Джексон тащит еще один зеленый куст.

– Скотт, ты нормальный? – опустив куст на землю, поинтересовался Джексон.  
– Что не так? – хмуро уточнил Скотт.  
– Я же показал тебе место, где нужно сажать! Пятнадцать дюймов левее!  
– Если мы сделаем так, как ты хочешь, то твой любимый Рэд Пиллар останется без солнечного света. И эффект будет потерян. У нас же два куста туевика, а не один!  
Джексон нахмурился, обошел только что посаженный Скоттом куст и сложил руки на груди, недовольно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
– А если мы его вовремя подрежем? – с сомнением спросил он.  
– Ты же знаешь, как на этом участке все растет. А их садовник все загубит. Даже если повесить эту обязанность на Дерека, то… Газон он стрижет отлично, ничего не могу сказать, но подрезать кусты точно не будет.  
– Ладно, убедил. Сажай второй тогда вот здесь, – Джексон встал на нужное место и осмотрелся. – Нормально?  
– Да, так будет хорошо, – кивнул Скотт, а потом присел и продолжил возиться с только что посаженным кустом.  
Грязная футболка у него на спине натянулась, обтягивая тренированную спину, а над форменными штанами с болтающимися лямками показалась полоска загорелой кожи. Джексон застыл, рассматривая совсем уже не туевик.  
Скотт оглянулся и сощурился от слепящего его солнца.  
– Ты привел в порядок их альпийскую горку?  
– Не… не до конца, – тихо ответил Джексон.  
– Джексон! – Скотт встал, бросил лопатку и взмахнул руками, будто в попытках указать на весь задний двор. Дерек, как и всегда, удивился той экспрессии, которой Скотт иногда поддавался. Обычно он был похож на приличного, «сам себе на уме» альфу, но порой взрывался. Наверняка Джексон только этого добивался. Дереку было дико наблюдать их пляски вокруг да около, Джексон вел себя как типичный омега, выбравший себе альфу и добивающийся его. Скотт же этого не замечал. Или делал вид. Но только бета не понял бы, что у этих двоих все взаимно. – У нас еще куча дел! А ты стоишь, прохлаждаешься! Какого черта? Мне самому браться за горку?  
– Нет! – с ужасом в голосе запротетстовал Джексон. – Только попробуй к ней подойти! Я тебя под этим кустом и закопаю.  
– Тогда шевелись, – приподняв брови и кивнув, сказал Скотт, и Джексон послушно ушел в гараж, прихватил оттуда небольшой, небрежно перевязанный мешок и направился к альпийской горке, которую из кабинета было уже не видно.

Дерек прикрыл глаза на несколько мгновений и вернулся в кресло. Снова наступила желаемая тишина, но тяжелая от мыслей голова не позволила расслабиться. Дерек взглянул на Стайлза, задумчиво пялящегося в окно. Тот почувствовал его взгляд и обернулся:  
– Ты сегодня никуда не поедешь?  
– Нет, сегодня я останусь дома, – улыбнулся Дерек.  
На Стайлзе были узкие темно-синие джинсы и свободная белая футболка, сквозь которую проступали соски. Обычно подобное зрелище действовало на Дерека однозначно – появлялось желание подойти, задрать футболку и обхватить сосок губами, облизать, легонько прихватить зубами и слушать сбившееся дыхание Стайлза. Теперь же, вымотанный ситуацией с пропавшими деньгами, Дерек не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Он отключался от повседневных дел, когда был со Стайлзом, но сейчас отключиться не получилось бы.  
– Ты выглядишь усталым, – произнес Стайлз, пристально глядя Дереку в глаза. – Проблемы на работе?  
Тот покачал головой. Не стоило беспокоить мужа.  
– А ты нервничаешь, – подметил Дерек. Стайлз застыл на пару секунд, а потом отмер и нервно хрустнул пальцами.  
– Это все из-за барбекю, – вялым голосом пожаловался он. – Ты же знаешь, как я боюсь облажаться.  
Дерек спрятал понимающую улыбку и притворно равнодушно ответил:  
– Естественно, ты облажаешься. И эти двое снаружи не помогут. Мясо не прожарится как надо, выпивки не хватит, а…  
– Дерек! – Стайлз потянулся к бейсбольному мячу, лежащему рядом на полке, схватил его и швырнул в Дерека. Тот лениво поймал мяч и широко улыбнулся. – Ты не помогаешь!  
– А ты не истери на пустом месте. Все пройдет как обычно.  
Стайлз показательно обиделся и снова отвернулся к окну.  
– Я не хочу как обычно.  
Дерек не выдержал, встал с кресла, шагнул к Стайлзу и обнял. Его сразу окутал успокаивающий и будоражащий запах его омеги. Дерек скользнул одной рукой вниз по животу Стайлза, сжал через джинсы член, а другой рукой с силой прижал к себе. Стайлз в его объятиях напрягся и с тихим стоном отстранился.  
– Что такое? – недовольно спросил Дерек. Стайлза не хотелось отпускать от себя даже на дюйм.  
– Не у окна же, – с несвойственным ему смущением улыбнулся Стайлз. – Там ведь Скотт с Джексоном.  
– Они там, а мы здесь. И они не щенки.  
– Скотт – мой бро, я не могу…  
– Стайлз, – перебил его Дерек, переживая странное и неприятное ощущение, что его наебывают. Стайлз редко отказывал в сексе, но сейчас Дерек и не собирался заниматься с ним сексом. Он просто хотел немного приласкать своего омегу, сделать ему хорошо. Он не стал бы трахать Стайлза перед окном, где их могли увидеть. Но ответная реакция у Стайлза была необычная, он явно искал причину уйти. И это злило. – Если не хочешь, так и скажи. Я не буду тебя заставлять.  
Стайлз замер, а потом щелкнул пальцами у Дерека перед глазами и вскинул руки в победном жесте.  
– Ве-ли-ко-ле-пно, – Стайлз даже не попытался скрыть раздражение и быстро вышел из кабинета.

Дерек постоял еще какое-то время, не понимая, что случилось, и глядя на хлопнувшую дверь, а потом вернулся за стол и взял свой мобильник. Покрутил его в руке пару мгновений и набрал Айзека.  
– Проверь Арджентов, – не слушая приветствия, сказал Дерек.  
– Обиделись за свои отступные? – спросил Айзек, сразу уловив, что он имеет в виду.  
– Могли.  
– Но мы же не сдали их наследницу. Разве это не равноценный обмен?  
Дерек вздохнул:  
– Видимо, надо было работать по старинке.  
– Я был «за», босс, – печально усмехнулся Айзек. – Положить всю Семью… К нам бы после такого другие точно не сунулись.  
– Сделай, как я сказал, – прервал его мечтания Дерек. Иногда Айзек становился невыносим. Он любил высказывать свои соображения намного позже, чем того требовали обстоятельства.  
Положив мобильник обратно на стол, Дерек вытянул ноги и прикрыл глаза, размышляя над стратегией поведения, если деньги не удастся вернуть.  
О странном поведении Стайлза он подумает позже.

– Вы вычислили откуда? – спросил Дерек, сразу же направившись к небольшому кабинету, где последние несколько дней работали беты.  
– Да, босс, – быстро ответил Итан. – У нас есть номер счета. Ребята пробуют найти владельца, но сказали, что обнадеживаться не стоит.  
Времени в запасе было немного, Дерек сумел ускользнуть буквально на час. Стайлз с самого утра был сам не свой, а после вчерашнего они так и не поговорили нормально. Скоро начнут приходить гости, и Дерек обязан быть дома, как хороший хозяин и глава Семьи. Придут не только их со Стайлзом соседи, друзья и родственники, но и партнеры по бизнесу и некоторые важные для дел Семьи люди.

Дерек зашел в кабинет, и к нему тут же подскочил Бойд.  
– Доброе утро, босс.  
– Рассказывай.  
– Сегодня в семь утра к нам вернулись двадцать семь миллионов. Вот с этого счета, – Бойд протянул бумажку, где были наспех нацарапаны цифры. Дерек взял ее, посмотрел и прошел к узкому окну с опущенными жалюзи. Он положил бумажку на подоконник, оперся на него двумя руками и нахмурился, оглядываясь.  
– Что-то известно о… – начал Дерек, но один из бет поднял голову, поправил очки, мельком посмотрел на него и протараторил:  
– Для получения данных нужно время. Кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы его нашли.  
Дерек молча кивнул и снова сосредоточился на номере.  
Кому-то приспичило с ним поиграть.  
Кто-то привлекает к себе внимание.  
Это явно профи, но что ему нужно?

– Босс, как только мы найдем ублюдка, – угрожающе начал Эйдан и ударил кулаком в раскрытую ладонь, – ему не жить.  
– Это мне решать, – не задумываясь отозвался Дерек. Его внимание привлекли последние четыре цифры. Они были похожи на год. Конечно, это могло быть простым совпадением. Дерек посмотрел на следующие четыре цифры и поджал губы. В них было нечто знакомое. Что-то…  
Дата их со Стайлзом свадьбы.

Дерек шокировано уставился на последние восемь цифр номера, а потом в ярости лязгнул пастью, на мгновение выпустив всю силу альфы. За спиной раздались болезненные стоны, и он опомнился, взял себя в руки и запихнул бумажку в карман легких серых брюк, которые надел для барбекю.  
– Отбой, – приказал Дерек, встречая удивленные и испуганные взгляды.  
– Но…  
– Я сказал – сворачивайтесь. Все свободны, – внутри клокотала ярость, но Дерек сумел сдержаться.  
Бойд дал знак Итану с Эйданом увести бет и повернулся к Дереку.  
– Все в порядке, босс?  
Дерек улыбнулся, глядя в пространство, а потом посмотрел на Бойда:  
– Да, все чудесно. Мне пора на барбекю. Бери парней – поедете со мной.  
Бойд неуверенно кивнул и поспешно вышел из комнаты. Дерек скрипнул зубами, шагнул к столу, заставленному техникой, и перевернул его. Что-то разбилось, что-то сломалось, но ему было наплевать.

Дорога до дома прошла в гробовом молчании.

Эйдан остановился на проезжей части возле дома: подъездная дорожка уже была забита автомобилями гостей. Дерек вышел из машины, поправил задравшуюся черную футболку и прищурился. Поверх белого забора, огораживающего главный вход и небольшую лужайку перед домом, было видно, как дети играли в салки, а одна совсем маленькая девочка сидела на траве перед кустом красных роз и ощипывала бутоны.  
Бойд, Эйдан и Итан встали рядом с Дереком и уставились туда же, куда и он.  
– Эйдан, найди кого-нибудь, чтобы присмотрели за щенками, – сказал Дерек и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошел к входу в дом.

Стоило ему оказаться внутри, как на него тут же обрушился шум праздника: громко играла музыка, отовсюду слышались голоса и смех. Дерека заметил Скотт, теперь уже находившийся здесь как гость, махнул ему рукой и улыбнулся. Потом к Дереку подошел мистер Рейес, так и не смирившийся с тягой дочери к машинам, и завел разговор по работе. Дерек честно пытался слушать его первую пару минут, но потом абсолютно потерял нить рассуждений и, извинившись, отошел. Он искал глазами Стайлза, сейчас его волновал только муж. Дерек никому из своих ничего не сказал и ясно дал понять, что не собирается обсуждать кражу и возврат денег. Все мысли и чувства будто застыли, скованные страхом от возможного предательства там, где он был беззащитней всего.

Дерек вышел на улицу и сощурился от яркого солнца. Стайлз стоял рядом с Лидией и вполголоса жаловался, что Дерек опять сбежал с семейного мероприятия. Ну что ж. Сейчас он исправится.  
– Малыш, – Дерек подошел со спины, нежно обнял Стайлза и, когда тот повернул голову в его сторону, откровенно поцеловал в губы. Отовсюду послышалось довольное улюлюканье и свист. Дерек не стал затягивать представление, напоследок скользнул языком по нижней губе и отстранился с теплой улыбкой.  
– Ты опоздал, – буркнул Стайлз, будто неуверенный, имеет ли он право злиться.  
– Я спешил, как мог, – честно ответил Дерек и чмокнул в висок. Стайлз расслабился и улыбнулся, глядя на него с нежностью. Идеальный, мать его, омега. Дерек сглотнул и обратился к Лидии: – Могу я его украсть на пару минут?  
– Конечно, мистер Хейл, – Лидия сдержала улыбку, но глаза ее выдали. А если она не заметила настоящего состояния Дерека, то другие гости точно остались в неведенье.

– Пойдем в кабинет, – шепнул он на ухо Стайлзу.  
– О’кей, – кивнул тот.

Дерек шел впереди и держал Стайлза за руку, чтобы пронырливые гости или прислуга не оттащили его по очередному срочному делу.  
В кабинете было пусто и прохладно. Дерек зашел первым, подождал, пока Стайлз закроет дверь, и дернул его к себе за руку, а другой схватил за горло и шарахнул спиной об полки с книгами. Парочка томов, стоявших на самом верху, со стуком упали на пол.  
Стайлз вцепился в запястье Дерека и попытался отпихнуть его от своего горла.  
– Пусти, – прохрипел он. Дерек оскалился и коротко рыкнул. Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза и вмиг обмяк. – Пришел подарочек?  
Дерек дернулся от его ядовитого тона, как от пощечины. Ослабил хватку, но отпускать не спешил. Значит, все правда.  
– Зачем?  
– Ты врал. Ты все это время мне врал, – чеканя слова, ответил Стайлз. – Кто ты? Мистер Хейл? Или _босс_?  
– Как ты догадался?  
– Почувствовал наеб и проследил, – улыбнулся Стайлз, явно довольный собой.  
Дерек хмыкнул и окинул Стайлза таким взглядом, словно это был не его любимый муж, а глава конкурирующей Семьи.  
– Тогда ты знаешь, как я поступаю с теми, кто суется туда, куда не надо.  
Стайлз сглотнул и перестал улыбаться, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Он вскинул подбородок, насколько позволяла поза, и гордо посмотрел на Дерека – будто это не ему угрожали скорой смертью.  
– Ты ничего мне не сделаешь. Вернулось-то не все, – с наигранным спокойствием произнес Стайлз.  
Дерек стиснул пальцы сильнее, чем в первый раз, и вжался в Стайлза всем телом. Его хотелось и убить, и выдрать ремнем, чтобы на задницу не сел, и выебать.  
– Маленький гаденыш, – прошептал он ему на ухо и прикусил мочку. Стайлз болезненно замычал, но вместо того, чтобы попытаться отпихнуть, обнял, выпустил когти и с нажимом провел по всей спине Дерека, распарывая футболку. – Я никогда не поднимал на тебя руку, но сейчас…  
– Если ты меня хоть пальцем тронешь... – прошептал Стайлз, задыхаясь, и Дерек тут же убрал руку с его шеи. Стайлз откашлялся, небрежно вытер рукавом распахнутой рубашки мокрый от слюны рот и закончил: – Я тебе яйца оторву.  
– У-у-у, – прищурился Дерек и с нескрываемой усмешкой сказал: – И у тебя это даже получится.  
Стайлз никак не отреагировал на его слова, продолжая смотреть, не моргая. Дерек прислушался к исходившей от него решимости и тоске, и отстранился, растеряв прежний настрой. Стайлз был совершенно серьезен и находился в том состоянии, что действительно смог бы исполнить свою угрозу.

– Почему ты не пошел с этим ко мне? – спросил у него Дерек. Злость все еще горела внутри ярким и жарким пламенем, но теперь он мог это контролировать.  
– Хотел тебя проучить, – ответил Стайлз. – А сделать это оказалось проще пареной репы. Защита у вас стояла, откровенно говоря, хуевая.  
– Ну и как? Проучил?  
Стайлз насупился и встал к нему вполоборота.  
– Да.  
– Доволен?  
– Да! – воскликнул Стайлз, и его глаза подозрительно заблестели. Дерек застыл, чувствуя, как по телу разливается возбуждение – жгучее, как аконит, и сладкое, как первосортный мед.  
– Теперь моя очередь преподать урок, – сказал он и шагнул к Стайлзу. Тот напрягся, выставил руку, предупреждая не приближаться, но Дерек не обратил на это внимание. Он перехватил его запястье и вывернул за спину. Стайлз вскрикнул и согнулся, пытаясь уйти от боли.  
– Пусти меня! Дерек!  
Но тот толкнул его к столу и заставил улечься грудью на широкую столешницу.  
– Ты любишь этот урок, малыш, – сбивчиво прошептал Дерек. Он стянул со Стайлза длинные, подвернутые снизу шорты и скользнул под рубашку с футболкой, предупреждающе выпустив когти. Стайлз, сообразив, что он собирается делать, перестал вырываться и выгнулся, подставляясь.  
Дерек быстро расстегнул одной рукой свои штаны и спустил их до колен, потерся членом по расселине и уперся головкой во влажную дырку, собираясь вставить.

– Погоди. Я так не могу, – Стайлз помотал головой, оглянулся и попытался выпрямиться, но Дерек уложил его на место. – Дерек, подожди!  
– Что? Ты же хочешь…  
– Хочу, – нетерпеливо перебил его Стайлз и сразу выпрямился, когда Дерек убрал руку со спины.  
– Что тогда?  
– Я должен тебя предупредить, – нахмурился Стайлз.  
– О чем? – Дереку все хуже удавалось держать себя в руках. Головка члена была испачкана смазкой омеги, и в башке не осталось лишних мыслей.  
– Остальные деньги не придут.  
– Почему? Зачем они тебе?  
Стайлз замялся.  
– Они не мне.

Вот теперь Дерек обрел ясность ума.  
– А кому? – недобро прищурившись, спросил он.  
Стайлз отвел взгляд, сглотнул и стыдливо прикрыл свой стоявший колом член.  
– Мне нужно было подстраховаться. Я страшно перепугался, когда узнал, а потом твой Айзек…  
– Айзек? – едва не зарычал Дерек. Стайлз покосился на него и кивнул.  
– Да, Айзек. Он все время за тобой хвостом ходит! И он омега. Я жутко взбесился.  
– Ты ревновал меня к Айзеку? – не веря своим ушам, уточнил Дерек.  
– Да, – покраснел Стайлз и с металлом в голосе сказал: – И только попробуй заржать. Он омега, и он всегда рядом. Он не числится в штате ни одной из мастерских твоей сети – я проверял – и он никак не может быть начальником твоей охраны, чтобы всегда находиться там, где ты.  
– И ты решил…  
– И я решил, что он твоя блядь! – повысив голос, рявкнул Стайлз. Потом выругался и натянул свои шорты, застегнул их и покосился на по-прежнему стоявший член Дерека. Надевать штаны Дерек не собирался. У него в планах все еще был секс.  
Но про Айзека придется ответить.  
– Айзека не интересуют половые отношения. Он кончает от другого.  
Стайлз замер на пару секунд и заинтересованно прищурился.

– Продолжай, – разрешил Дерек. Все вопросы будут после.  
– А потом я узнал, что ты как-то связан с мафией, и решил подстраховаться, – Стайлз удивительно легко опустил все детали: каким образом он узнал о счете Семьи, как он смог перевести деньги и когда он это провернул. Стайлз смотрел на него уверенно, а сам при этом был напряжен, словно решался вопрос жизни и смерти. Дерек не думал о том, что ему делать со Стайлзом. Вначале он хотел заняться с ним сексом, и до этого момента он готов был сделать это грубо, как у них иногда бывало. Но теперь все инстинкты Дерека вопили об утаивании чертовски важной информации, и ему стало не до секса.

– Подстраховаться? Ты же сказал, что они не для тебя? – вернулся Дерек к немаловажному нюансу.  
– Да, они не для меня. Они для… – Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и на выдохе продолжил: – Щенка.  
– Какого щенка? – переспросил Дерек, почувствовав, как немеют пальцы. По одному. Весь мир замер, и звуки пропали. Кроме голоса Стайлза.  
– Нашего, – пожал тот плечами.  
Дерек опустил взгляд на его плоский живот.  
– Я не хотел тебе вредить, но должен был наказать за то, что ты от меня скрывал такую важную часть _нашей_ жизни, Дерек. С тобой могло случиться, что угодно, а я бы даже не знал, где искать, куда идти и кому мстить. Я должен был подстраховаться, когда узнал о тебе все. Мне пришлось бы…  
– Стайлз, – Дерек произнес его имя очень тихо, но Стайлз послушно замолчал. – Я стану отцом. Да?  
– Да, я же сказал, – мученически вздохнул тот и закатил глаза.

Возможно, Стайлз хотел еще что-то добавить, но Дерек не позволил. Он притянул его к себе, впился поцелуем в губы, бережно потрогал живот, а спустя несколько минут осторожно уложил на пол.  
Снова пришлось расстегивать шорты, снова стаскивать их вниз вместе с трусами. Но теперь Дерек снял мешающие шмотки полностью, как и свои брюки. Накрыл Стайлза собой и облизал подставленное горло, ключицы, вернулся к губам и плавным движением вставил член. Сначала он придерживался медленного темпа, но Стайлз принялся сам насаживаться быстрее, и Дерек сдался, ускоряясь.

К гостям они вышли минут через тридцать, но никто и слова им не сказал. Как оказалось, у кабинета дежурил Бойд, и ни для кого не было секретом, что иногда его выражения лица были намного красноречивее любых слов.

 

**Эпилог**

 

Дерек размял шею, затекшую от долгого сиденья в одной позе, и продолжил листать фотографии со дня рождения Билли. Стайлз попросил отобрать несколько и отослать его отцу. Шериф неудачно сломал ногу и не смог присутствовать на празднике лично. Только Дерек слишком увлекся и совсем забыл о своей миссии.  
– Вот ты где, – в кабинет зашел Стайлз. – Я искал тебя на террасе, в столовой и в нашей спальне.  
– Там было шумно, – Дерек перелистнул следующую фотографию и поджал губы, пряча улыбку. На снимке их годовалый сын увлеченно пачкал Стайлза в муке, а тот послушно терпел.  
– Шумно? – приподнял брови Стайлз, подходя к столу и усаживаясь на него. – Ты, наверное, забыл, как было «шумно» вчера?  
– Он заснул? – уклонился от ответа Дерек и подтянул Стайлза за ноги к себе.  
– Заснул, – кивнул тот, заглядывая в ноутбук. – Ха! Вот эта прикольная фотка! И эта тоже.

Телефон Дерека, лежащий на столе, зазвонил, и Стайлз, не отрываясь от экрана, ответил на звонок, включив громкую связь.  
– Ну что? – спросил Дерек. – Финсток там?  
– Нет, босс, – ответил Бойд.  
Из трубки послышалось кряхтенье и звук ломающегося дерева.  
– А чем вы там заняты? – Стайлз с любопытством покосился на телефон.  
– Достаем трупы.  
– Чьи? – поразился он и тут же пихнул Дерека, тыча пальцем экран, где оказался запечатлен момент смены подгузника самим Дереком.  
По очереди. Все честно.  
– Пауков. Гильзы выковыриваем.  
– Айзек опять выпустил всю обойму? – без особого удивления поинтересовался Дерек, поглаживая Стайлза по бедру.  
– Да, босс. Мы пришли к Финстоку, а у него тут такой гадюшник…  
Вдруг раздались еще два выстрела, громкий топот и треск.  
Дерек со Стайлзом одновременно посмотрели на телефон.  
– Бойд? – позвал Дерек.  
– Я тут, босс, – с тяжелым вздохом ответил тот.  
– Нашли еще паучков? – усмехнулся Стайлз.  
– Да. Айзек полез за гильзами в дырку в паркете и под полом обнаружил _наш_ труп. Финсток уже никому ничего не вернет, – Бойд тихо выругался. – Еще теплый. Наверное, спрятался от нас и не ожидал, что Айзек начнет палить в пол.  
– Не люблю я этих тварей. Прости, босс, – отобрал трубку Айзек.  
– Досадно, – сказал Дерек, листая фотографии дальше.  
– Езжайте к родственникам с его распиской. Пусть они отдают, – посоветовал Стайлз, накрывая руку, лежащую на бедре, своей и переплетая их с Дереком пальцы.  
– Только без пальбы.  
– Хорошо, босс. Будет сделано.  
Звонок прервался.

– Давай вот эту папе отправим? Билли здесь хорошо получился. Только Джексону нельзя показывать, что он сделал с его альпийской горкой. Хотя Джексону сейчас не до работы, на его-то сроке.  
– Давай. И ту с мукой. Она забавная.  
– Ладно, – согласился Стайлз. Он наклонился, поцеловал Дерека в губы и снова уставился в экран. – Смотри, мы тут втроем и в кои-то веки смотрим все в камеру. Давай и эту тоже?  
– Хорошо. Пусть будет семейное фото.


End file.
